


Hilda and the Incubus

by GreenOnyx



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dr C is a real sensitive guy, F/M, Oneshot, Quick needy first time fic, This is some filth, ain’t no dj khaled motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOnyx/pseuds/GreenOnyx
Summary: Hilda and Dr. Cerberus put Damascus steel to the test





	Hilda and the Incubus

 

Thank god for Hilda. It was the refrain he couldn’t keep out of his head lately. And certainly not tonight. The bracelet she’d put on him was actually working. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten this far with a woman. Well. He could. It was just so far in the past it felt like it might as well be fiction. She felt so good he almost couldn’t believe she wasn’t fiction. He was giddy and nervous and his thoughts were simplistic and prurient and he was so so happy. He slid his hand between her legs and cupped her through the fabric of her skirt. She moaned against his mouth. He felt the demon surge. But it didn’t overwhelm him. He was still in control. He had as much freedom as he liked to be as gentle as he liked. He gave her a little squeeze. He massaged the soft flesh between her legs and she kissed him more passionately and the demon was ever present but it couldn’t come between them. God bless Hilda. Or... Satan? Satan bless Hilda.

 

He was torn between the need to take his time and the need to devour her right this second. His compromise had him doing away with her tights and underthings perhaps too quickly. 

“Oh my. Okay. Oh dear” 

“I’m sorry. Is it too much?”

“No, no, it’s not too much. It’s... very good. Keep going. Do what you were doing”

They laughed and kissed each other. How he had missed kissing. 

He settled between her thighs and placed little kisses along her slit, pressing his face to the soft dark blonde curls and taking in the scent of her. The demon growled. Cee did what all three of them wanted him to do and buried his tongue in her wet welcoming pussy. 

 

It wasn’t like riding the proverbial bicycle, it took him a couple of tries of a couple of different techniques before he had her moaning again. One finger inside her magnificently hot cunt. And his tongue on her clit like an ice cream cone. Her fingers were combing through his hair and she was moaning his name. The way she was clenching around his finger had him eager to get more of himself inside her. But he wouldn’t rush that. He wanted to make absolutely certain Hilda had a good time. And he was enjoying this. She was delicious. Between his own desire and the demon’s he was sure he’d be able to lick her the rest of the night if she wanted.

 

She came once. He didn’t stop. He changed his technique. He sucked her into his mouth like a decadent delicacy. She gripped his hair and squealed. He lapped and sucked until she came again. This orgasm was less gentle. She bucked and panted and pulled his hair. Then she collapsed back into the mattress with a happy sigh and a laugh like bells. He still didn’t stop. He liked sucking her. Her kept it up and this time added in vigorous hard licking on her clit. Her hips rolled under him rather than bucked this time. She gripped the back of his head with both hands this time and her thighs closed around him. She screamed. He couldn’t exactly breathe, but it was wonderful. When she collapsed again with one leg draped over his back he still didn’t stop, not until she squeaked and shoved him away. 

“I might need a break, love... I” she said between breaths “I’m just... a bit sensitive now” 

 

 

—- - - 

 

 

She felt radiant and clean and sparkly and so so happy. Was this what it was like for Zelda? She hoped so. She doubted it a bit but she hoped so. Cee kissed her and she found she loved the taste of herself on his lips. It was erotic and intimate and just a bit... raunchy. She delved deep and licked the taste of herself from his tongue. He growled and pressed against her. Satan almighty he must be in pain. His... his... well... _he_... was like stone against her thigh.

 

She sort of doubted she could finish again. But she’d feel rather disappointed if they didn’t cover all the basics. After all, she’d had so much already. Demanding more would feel a little greedy. She undid his trousers and slipped her hand in. Somewhat feigning confidence. She would just have to fake it until she got the hang of it. It all seemed fairly straight forward.

 

She’d read about this. She could do this. She knew the basics. Squeeze it a bit but not too hard, the end it the most sensitive... what else? Sweet Satan she hoped she wasn’t forgetting anything key. She took hold of him and squeezed just a little. Just to get a good feel of him. He growled and squeezed her hip. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open. Good sign. She squeezed and stroked and just... touched. He was so smooth. They rarely talk about how smooth men are. How silky. He felt so good in her hand. So smooth and warm and heavy and solid. She felt her self twitch internally, and warm again. 

“I want you inside me” she whispered in his ear. 

“Oh Hilda” was all he said. 

He rolled on top of her and pressed against her sopping center.

 

There was none of the pain she’d been told she might feel. A little discomfort, but just at first. It was dramatically overshadowed by a very good stretching feeling. Not exactly a stretching... more of a ... what? Filling. She felt pleasantly full. He hugged her close and groaned in her ear. He began thrusting slowly. Goodness. That was nice. That was... very very nice. Oh satan that sound. That wet sound. Satan’s hoof it was obscene. And wonderful. Cee seemed to think so too. 

“So wet. God Hilda. So tight. You’re incredible. And you feel incredible.” 

She wanted to thank him but her brain never quite formed the words. Mostly what happened was a lot of nonsense syllables and bit of moaning. Just as well. All that mattered was he didn’t stop doing this. This was the most fun she’d had in a very long time. This feeling. This full feeling. She never wanted that to end. That was bloody wonderful.

 

It wasn’t long before he was thrusting harder. Faster. That was all fine with Hilda. It was a thrilling feeling, having someone else be in control. He was so strong and heavy on top of her. With every thrust his weight pressed her into the mattress and even the pressure of the mattress felt wonderful. She was getting a new feeling. A bigger feeling. It was good and it was coming from every part of her body that was being touched. And the filling. That was feeling better and better. Oh heaven. She was yelling in his ear and she really could do nothing about it. She was coming so hard she could feel it in parts of her she never would’ve associated with sex before. And he was groaning and cursing and fucking her hard. Just when her orgasm was subsiding she felt him shudder and she felt a subtle warmth inside her that wasn’t there before. She’d always thought her books must surely be exaggerating when women felt men “fill them with their hot sticky come” but here it was. She laughed. He kissed her. He was clearly too spent to ask what she was laughing at. They both lay there breathing hard with him half on top of her. She liked this feeling. The feeling of being sort of pleasantly crushed. 

 

“Next time, Hilda...” he had to pause to breathe “and by next time I mean from now until you absolutely have to leave... I’d really like it if we were naked. Especially you-if you don’t mind me saying”

She smiled, a bit shy and a bit proud 

“Okay” 

• 


End file.
